


Abra Cadaver

by FleetSparrow



Series: Drawlloween 2019 [24]
Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Necromancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-04 04:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21191258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Dick and Roy need a solution to a dead uprising, and fast.





	Abra Cadaver

**Author's Note:**

> Day 24 of Drawlloween.
> 
> Omg, I'm getting so close to catching up.

Dick was getting a wee bit tired of being chased by the dead.

“We can’t keep running like this,” Roy said, panting. “I’m not a runner.”

Dick glanced behind them. “You want to stop?”

“No!”

They ran until they reached an abandoned looking building. Roy kicked the doors open and they rushed inside, shutting the doors behind them. There was nothing to hide behind and the dead were pounding on the door.

“Ready to fight?” Dick asked.

“Nope,” Roy said, drawing his bow. “But go ahead.”

The doors burst open and the dead came staggering in. Behind them on a floating platform was the wizard controlling them all. Roy shot off a round of arrows, taking down the first row of them.

“I’m gonna run out of arrows, Dick.”

“I know,” Dick said. He glanced at the wizard. “How good is your aim?”

“Now’s really not the best time to question my expertise, Dick.”

Dick pointed at the wizard. “Can you get his wand?”

Roy shook his head. “No. But I can get you close to it.”

“Just as good!”

Roy pulled out a bomb arrow and fired it high. It fell into the horde and exploded, knocking down the dead. Dick darted forward, leaping and flipping over the bodies. He launched himself onto the wizard’s platform and grabbed his wand.

“Any time, Dick!” Roy yelled as the dead surrounded him.

Dick knocked the wizard off his platform. “Stop! Um, Abra Cadaver!”

The dead fell to the ground, dead and motionless once again.

“I can’t believe that worked,” Roy said, unsticking himself from the wall.

“Neither can I,” Dick said. He turned to the wizard who was slinking away. Dick pointed the wand at him. “Oh no, you don’t. Arresto Presto!”

Handcuffs materialized and locked around the wizard’s wrists. Dick and Roy looked at each other.

“Awesome!”


End file.
